


Always We Three

by averzierlia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/heroeswhatif/550.html">The Heroes What If Meme</a> by <span><a href="http://sakura-no-mi.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sakura-no-mi.livejournal.com/"><b>sakura_no_mi</b></a></span>: What if Nathan didn't die?<br/>(repost from my journal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always We Three

Matt is almost, _almost_ , too late. Half a minute more and he's sure Sylar would have killed one or both of the Petrelli brothers. He arrives just in time with Claire, Angela, and Bennett in tow, even as Sylar sends Peter crashing through the heavy wood doors and Nathan is lunging toward the killer in an attempt to...he doesn't know. Something that would get him killed, probably. Petrelli's are all suicidal in his opinion. Well, maybe not Ms. Petrelli. Except when she is. Anyway.

It takes almost everything he has to stop the three men in their tracks, preventing them from continuing their battle. Their minds are a roil of tactics, adrenaline fueling their projected moves. The minds of his companions are cool in contrast, Claire's _join-aid_ , Bennett's _caution-planning_ , and Angela's _fear-relief-desperation_ barely registering as the fire of the men's thoughts burn across his mind. He knows that Sylar can't be killed, no matter what Peter and Claire are hoping, and he thinks he may have accidentally stumbled across a solution in Bennett and Angela's minds. Their thought processes are remarkably similar for two so very different people. He knows that they tried this once before, with horrific results, but he thinks it will work, as a temporary solution at least. Too bad that he and Bennett going to be only ones who know that. He tells Bennett his plan, and he, unsurprisingly, agrees.

Sylar wants to belong. Not as much as he wants to be _special_ , but enough. And so he reaches into the minds of the five Petrelli's gathered in the room, and _twists_ , bringing the six of them ( _Ow_ , dammit!) to their knees. He gathers up the threads of _family-together-belonging-protect_ , and wraps Gabriel Gray into them. Leaves their minds to fill in the memories needed, because the human brain is good like that. Watches as they weave together, in their dysfunctional but working way. He lets the two women go, and reaches further into Peter, Nathan, and Sylar's minds, binding them as tight as he can. Makes them brothers, in the truest sense of the word. Feels it take, and then...falls.

When he comes to, Peter, Claire, and Sylar are bending over him, looking concerned. He can hear Nathan and Angela talking to security while Bennett talks on phone to..someone, in the background. It's Gabriel who asks him if he's okay. He wonders, idly, what memory he has of before Matt arrived. Looks like it worked. Too bad Matt knows that this is going to come back and bite him on the ass.


End file.
